


Not Klaus

by Nyx97



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Pining, Sexual Tension, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: AU where Klaus met Dave in Afghanistan in 2002, instead of Vietnam in 1968, and, unknown to Klaus, Dave had managed to survive. Many years later, Dave ends up as Nathan and the other Misfits' probation officer.





	Not Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> I had changed the war zone where Klaus and Dave met from Vietnam to Afghanistan for the sake of the timeline-I did not want to write Dave as an old man. Apart from that, and the survival of Dave, this follows canon.

'Any questions?'

'If a bear and a shark get into a fight, who would win?'

'Any _relevant _questions?' Dave amended. 

His sense of humour was so similar yet so different. Like Klaus, that boy had a sharp, inappropriate sense of humour, but Klaus's humour seemed to come from a place of pain, while Nathan seemed to be an ordinary brat. A very attractive ordinary brat, with dreamy green eyes just like Klaus's. His hair was the same too, though a bit longer. 

_He's not Klaus_, Dave told himself sharply. He was just a kid, barely twenty. Even though he had the same green eyes, the same slim body, the same....

'Hey, what are you looking at? Pervert!' Nathan said. 

'I...I just thought you looked like someone I knew.' Dave said, apologetically. _Get a hold over yourself, Katz. You are in a position of power over this kid. You can' t act on your feelings-your feelings which are only there because he looks like Klaus._

'Hey, Nathan.' Dave said. 'Do you know of someone named Klaus Hargreeves?' _Perhaps they are related. The resemblance is too uncanny for it to be a coincidence.'_

'Isn't that one of those umbrella kids?' Curtis said, overhearing the conversation.

'They're so freaky. Americans are weird.' Alisha chipped in. 

When Dave had woken up from the coma, everyone told him they thought he was dead. There was no sign of Klaus. He had disappeared the same way he appeared. 

He missed Klaus like hell. He spent a long time pining for him. His injuries made it impossible for him to continue in the military, and so he was given an honourable discharge.

He eventually moved on. He didn't think he'd love anyone else the way he loved Klaus, but that chapter in his life was over. He met Joe, who was also a veteran. Only, Joe was British. Dave ended up moving to London for Joe, and found a life there. 

It did not work out. Dave and Joe had very different personalities, and they ended up eventually calling it quits, though they remained friends. Dave decided not to go back to America. He did not really have anything to go back to, ever since he left the military.

He still thought of Klaus often. He was not his first love or his only love, but he was unlike any other love of his. In fact, among Dave's past lovers-which he had a pretty average number of-Klaus had made the greatest impression on him. And it was Klaus he missed the most. Everything about him was so unique and refreshing-from his dressing sense and style to his humour and personality. Unique and refreshing and strangely sad. 

_I spend a lot of time cranking. That's a crying wank. I crank till I crymax._

Dave thought of those words He had thought it a joke when Klaus had said it, but at the moment it applied to him. For, he was sad and horny. 

He thought of Nathan's curly hair, so like Klaus's. He thought of how much Klaus used to like having his hair pulled by him. He thought of Nathan's lips, so like Klaus's-which had been many a time on his lips and neck and chest and other parts. His skinny frame and hips which Dave often felt like getting hold of with both hands. His cute ass which made him want to bend him over and do unspeakable things to him.

He kept touching himself to those thoughts while also being in near tears. Because he was lusting over someone he couldn't have. Because he would most likely laugh at him if he hit on him. Because, being his probation officer and almost fifteen years older, he had to know better. Because it would be pathetic and perverted if he chased him. 

He was also in near tears because Nathan was not Klaus, however much he wanted him to be. 

Dave crymaxed, and wondered when he had become so pathetic. Was he still the same Dave Katz who had won medals for valour in combat? Crying and wanking over some kid who looked like his ex? He looked at his stained hands, and sighed. He had to get over himself.

_Umbrella Kids _Dave typed on the Google search bar. There were no results that made sense. _Klaus Hargreeves_, he then types, wondering why he had never done that before. There were a number of results, but the images were all wrong. They were all of a child, not of _his _Klaus.

Dave read a few articles about the Umbrella Academy. It seemed so outlandish and weird. But then, when he looked at the child Klaus, he couldn't help noticing a resemblance to _his _Klaus. 

He made up his mind. He would go to America and find out more about it. Surely, it could not be a coincidence. Perhaps this Klaus was related to that Klaus. Leaving would help solve the Nathan problem as well. He couldn't go on obsessing with that brat anymore.


End file.
